


Falling With Style

by DragonSgotenks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: When Dean and Castiel tie the proverbial knot with an angel bonding ceremony Cas warns the hunter to expect a few supernatural side effects and Dean's doing a pretty good job of taking it all in stride.That is until the day he sprouts his own pair of wings and Cas decides to teach him how to fly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Falling With Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever Reverse Bang fic!
> 
> I was so excited when I saw Psynatural's lovely art and it's been such a blast working with her!
> 
> As always a big thank you to my beta @Beatrix_Kiddo as well for always being an amazing help!
> 
> Here is the link to the art masterpost:
> 
> [Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100352/)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

They were in a clearing in the middle of an old forest somewhere east of the Rockies. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, birds singing, flowers blooming, and Dean could appreciate it. Really, he could, but Cas was out of his damn mind if he thought any of that was going to make a difference, because there was no way in hell Dean's feet were leaving the ground. 

Above him circling in the clear blue of the afternoon sky in graceful loops is Castiel. His big black wings catch the light, like an oil stain in the sun, as he glides through the air. Normally the sight would be awe inspiring, even after the last two years since they had tied the proverbial knot, the sight of Cas' wings could still throw Dean into an embarrassing stupor.

When Cas had first come to him to talk about a bonding ceremony, Dean had been a little hesitant. After all, it wasn't like a regular wedding, a couple of rings, a few fancy words, and a piece of paper from the government pronouncing them husbands. No, this was an angel marriage, and it was forever.

It had all started after a hunt gone bad. It was supposed to be a run-of-the-mill salt and burn, but they had quickly realized it was actually a vicious poltergeist. Dean had a close call after being sent through a 2nd story window. He hadn't thought much about it except to be pissed that his favorite jeans were ruined. Apparently though, it had been too close of a call for Cas, and the angel had spent days acting strange, watching Dean more than usual, brooding, finding more excuses to touch until finally the angel came clean that he had been afraid. That Dean's mortality had started weighing heavier on Cas' mind now that he was cut off from Heaven.

Castiel still had the majority of his powers, including his ability to heal, but if Dean was to die, Cas would be unable to follow his love. The angel would be left to walk the Earth for all his remaining life while Dean's soul resided out of reach in a place he had once called home.

It was only a few weeks after Castiel's confession that the angel brought up the bonding ceremony. It was a ritual that angels used, a way to tie themselves to their chosen partner. But Cas assured him it could be used between an angel and human as well.

When angels bonded, it was for life, like penguins or swans or lobsters. They entwine their grace and become connected together for eternity. A bonded pair had all sorts of perks after combining their grace. According to Cas, it varied depending on the angels’ individual strengths going into the bond.

Cas had been very upfront about the fact he didn't know _exactly_ what would happen when the bonding was done between an angel and a human. The only thing he did know for sure was that it would affect their lifespans. Dean's aging would slow and Castiel would begin to age with Dean to create a more balanced life expectancy. The bond also carried into the afterlife, securing Castiel's place in Dean's Heaven.

It had taken Dean months to agree. Not because he didn't want to be bonded to Cas; they'd already been together long enough for Dean to know the blue eyed angel was **_it_ ** for the hunter. But it would mean that while Dean got many more years with Cas, he would outlive all his friends and family. It was ultimately the thought of Cas spending eternity alone after he died that was the deciding factor in Dean saying yes.

The ceremony had been simpler than Dean would have expected. Castiel had laid him down in their bed, instructing him to remove his shirt, before walking around the room chanting in Enochian and placing sigils on each wall. Once that was done, he had shed his trench coat, suit jacket, and shirt before crawling in beside Dean and gathering the man in his arms. Legs tangled, foreheads resting together, and lips a hair’s breadth apart, Cas had started singing softly, his voice so low Dean could feel it rumbling in his chest, the words once again in Enochian. As he did, a soft white light started to fill the room. It swirled around them brushing against Dean. It was cool against his skin and it caused him to shiver in Cas' arms.

As Castiel's voice grew in volume, another light began swirling around them. This one golden like the last light of a setting sun. It was warm where the white light was cool and they danced around each other like seperate beings.

Dean was so entranced that he didn't realize Cas had stopped singing until he felt warm lips brushing against his.

"It's beautiful, Dean."

"What is it, Cas?" He has a feeling he knows the answer before Castiel even opens his mouth but he has to ask anyway, has to be sure.

"It's your soul and my grace. See how they seek each other out? How ready they are to join and tangle together?"

Dean nods and squeezes his eyes shut. Sometimes it was too hard to look into Cas' eyes and see the depth of love there. How Dean ever convinced an actual Angel of the Lord that he was worthy of his love, he'll never know. 

"Dean, this is it now, no turning back after this point. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Dean swallowed hard and placed his palm on Castiel’s chest, right on top of his heart before opening his eyes and falling into the ocean of blue looking back at him.

"I am, Cas."

The smile he receives is blinding, and Dean can feel it deep down inside every part of himself that this is right. That this is what he was meant for, to love this being, this angel, for all his remaining days.

Castiel's hand grips his shoulder tight, right where his hand print had been when Dean was raised from Hell. The angel chants a few last words before sealing their lips together in a firm kiss. Heat floods Dean's body but in a pleasant way, almost like sinking into a warm bath after a hard day’s work. He floated for what felt like hours in the light and warmth, the feeling of Cas' lips brushing his mouth, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead. He was surrounded by Cas. 

The light faded slowly until it was just Dean and Cas in their bed like any other evening, the only signs of what they'd just done the fresh hand prints burned into Dean's shoulder and Cas' chest.

They were bonded.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Over the next few months, things had shifted slowly. One day while watching a movie with Cas, bantering back and forth about how it wasn't important for the action to be realistic, just badass, Dean realizes they'd had the whole conversation in their heads. The first side effect of the bond had set in. A telepathic link between Dean and Cas. After testing it out, an overly excited Sam bouncing around asking questions every three minutes, they found there was no apparent limit to the link. Across space and time, Dean could always hear Cas and Cas could always hear Dean. It was really handy on hunts and for when Dean decided to send Cas lewd suggestions while the angel was talking to Sam, just to see him get flustered. 

It had taken Dean longer to notice the second side effect. One night while out on a hunt, Castiel and Sam were knocked out while investigating a lead. After Dean doesn't hear from the pair for hours and his calls go unanswered, he starts to panic because they hadn't told him where they were going. Dean is pacing, trying to talk with Cas with their link, the silence from Cas' end very telling, when suddenly a calm settled over him. Closing his eyes and concentrating on his angel, Dean discovers that he can sense Castiel's presence. He feels it like a tug behind his navel. Following the strange sensation, he finds both his angel and his brother before they were drained by the vampire nest they had stumbled into. Dean never mentions it, but this particular perk is one of his favorites, and it settles an unease that has always tickled the back of his mind.

For Cas' part, he becomes a little more human in a few more obvious ways. He starts to feel hunger and begins eating regular meals with the brothers. This has the bonus effect of Cas becoming more interested in cooking, and between him and Dean, meal time becomes a lot more enjoyable. Sam especially appreciates Cas' ability to convince Dean to cook with more vegetables. Dean is more interested in Cas' talent for baking pies.

Cas also starts sleeping, which may be Dean's favorite new development since the bond. He may not need as much sleep as the average human, but now instead of lying with Dean until the hunter fell asleep only to slip out to do whatever angels do at night, Cas spends at _least_ five hours sleeping in Dean's arms. The mornings when they manage to wake up still entangled, Cas' voice sleep rough and his face scrunched up in a grumpy pout were Dean's favorites. Not that he plans to admit that, to anyone, _ever_. 

That seemed to be the extent of the changes after the bond was in place. Castiel assured Dean that his aging had slowed and that the fact that Cas now required food and sleep showed that his body would start to break down and age with Dean. So six months later, when Dean had started having weird pains in his back, he assumed it was just from working too hard, getting older but still getting thrown into walls on a semi-regular basis.

But the weird pains turned into a constant burning with shooting pains. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when the itching started. That was when Dean really started losing it. The skin on his shoulder blades felt like bugs were crawling just beneath the surface, his flesh twitching and jumping under the need to scratch. 

Cas had been bugging him for a week to tell him what was wrong, and for a week Dean had stubbornly avoided him, firm in his decision _not_ to tell Cas about what was happening. Castiel, though, was infinitely patient and simply waited. 

On day eight, Dean broke. 

He had his back pressed against the door jamb of their room, moving up and down to try and get that center spot between his shoulder blades that made him want to scream, tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes, when he finally gave up and choked out a pathetic call to his husband.

Instantly, Castiel had been in front of him reaching to cup his face in both of his big hands.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas' concerned eyes bore into his, imploring him to finally confess what was causing him pain.

"I don't know, Cas? I don't know, damn it. It's my back, something is wrong."

Cas pulls him into the room and quickly strips Dean of his shirt, laying him out on his stomach on their bed. Warm hands and callused fingers run down his back, leaving behind the chill from Cas using his grace to try and heal whatever was happening. As Castiel's hands trailed his back, the pain became harsher, more of a burning and stretching just under his skin. A pressure was building inside his body. The pain was overwhelming and just as the pressure seemed to be reaching its peak, Dean heard Cas suck in a sharp breath right as he felt his skin start to rip apart and he promptly passed out.

* * *

  
  


He floats in the comfortable cocoon of blackness for a long while before a soft voice brings him back to himself.

"Dean, love, it's time to wake up now. Come on, now. Come back to me."

"Uuggh…." Dean felt like he'd been hit by a truck. There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't sore, but when he looked at Cas, all he could see was wonder and awe in his husband's eyes.

"What the fuck happened, Cas? I feel like shit."

"Dean...it would appear you weren't quite done adjusting to the bond. I don't want to alarm you but your body has gone through some changes."

"I swear to God Cas, if you tell me I'm pregnant or some weird shit, I'm divorcing you."

"No, of course not Dean. Your male body is not equipped for growing human life. However, you _have_ grown a beautiful pair of wings. I've never seen ones of this color before."

Dean lets out a small _slightly_ hysterical laugh.

"I almost think I'd rather be pregnant."

Cas tilts his head and squints his eyes for a moment before he starts to reach out towards Dean's forehead with two fingers.

"If that's what you truly wish Dean, I can-"

"Don't you fucking dare."

He tries to roll away from Cas' touch but the odd weight on his back throws him off balance and he ends up on the floor instead. He finds the cold press of the concrete against his bare torso oddly grounding.

Carefully he reaches to his side to grab a handful of wing feathers and gives a tug to bring the offending appendage into view.

The feathers, _his feathers,_ are soft and silky to the touch. They have a warm golden brown color to them, like sunlight shining through dark honey, and even in the dim light of the bunker, Dean could see they have a glossy shine to them. As far as wings go, he figures they weren't half bad. If they weren't attached _to his freakin' body_ he might even call them awesome.

Dean's seen a lot of weird shit throughout his life. Hell, Dean's _turned into_ some weird shit over the years. It's not like he'll ever forget being a vampire or wearing the Mark of Cain. But sprouting wings as a side effect of his recent angel marriage is a whole ‘nother level. He drops the wing to attempt standing.

" _Jesus_ Cas, what am I supposed to do with wings? And why are they so fucking heavy? Why aren't they invisible like yours?"

"My wings are not _invisible_ , Dean. I'm simply keeping them in the celestial plane. It would be hard for me to integrate into the human populace if my wings were visible at all times."

Dean wrinkles his nose as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, of course, as ya do."

"Dean, you know I don't understand that reference."

The hunter heaves a long put-upon sigh before finally struggling to his feet. His center of balance is all over the place, and after pinwheeling his arms frantically to try and stay up, Dean gives in and slumps back onto the bed.

"Ok Mr. Know-It-All, why don't you tell me how to send these _things_ to that celestial plane so I can actually stand up."

The silence coming from Cas is more telling than any kind of excuse he could have given Dean. He raises one eyebrow as he stares his husband down. 

"You don't know how to teach me, do you?" It isn't a question, and suddenly Cas appears to find his feet _very_ interesting.

"It's not that I _can't_ teach you, Dean. It's just that it will take time...a lot of time. You need to learn how to control them. How to use them as just another extension of your body before you can maintain the skills to keep them on another plane."

"Ok, so how much time are we talking here?"

Castiel hesitates a moment too long, and Dean feels a weight settle in his stomach. He wasn't going to like this.

"I honestly don't know. Angels come into being already retaining the knowledge, and I've never heard of a human growing wings before. You do have the advantage of our bond. That will help me share the knowledge with you with a much greater ease. Still, it could be months or it could be years before you master the ability. That is to say, if you _can_ learn. Your human mind may not even be able to comprehend multidimensional planes."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Nice to know my _husband_ thinks my puny _human_ mind isn't up to the task."

Dean absolutely does not pout as he lets the weight of his wings pull him back down to the bed. The feathers at his back are soft and plush against his skin, but it's still uncomfortable to have his weight on top of the sensitive appendages. He knows he's being kind of an ass, and can see the hurt that flickers across Cas' face. It has guilt settling into the pit of his stomach. 

Cas heaves a weary sigh and perches on the edge of the bed. A hand comes up slowly, as if afraid Dean will pull away, to brush lovingly along the golden-hued wings.

"Dean I...I'm sorry if I offended you, it was not my intention. I have the utmost faith in you and your ability to adapt to this new development. I also hope you grow to appreciate the beauty that I see when looking at your wings."

Here, Castiel's hand shifts to cup his cheek gently and tilt Dean's head towards his angel. Blue eyes shining in the dim lit room capture his own green.

"You are vastly unique, Dean Winchester, and I love every part of you. I wish nothing but your happiness and to share my life with you. If the wings are something you don't believe you can live with, then I will find a way to banish them."

Dean looks, _really looks_ , at Castiel. 

Castiel, who the hunter chose to be bonded to for life, the angel who gave up eternity for him, who called his wings beautiful, who has his own set of wings Dean has never even laid eyes on. 

All Dean's been doing is bitching about suddenly having the same body parts that Cas has had this whole time. 

God, he's a dick sometimes.

Castiel has given up a lot to be a part of Dean's life, and the least he can do is not be an asshole just because this new side effect isn't as useful as the last ones. He huffs out a sigh. Time to put on his big boy panties. Reaching out for one of Cas' big hands, Dean threads their fingers together.

"No, Cas. I don't want you to banish them. Look buddy, I'm sorry I was acting like a douche. The wings are actually pretty badass, and I'm sure between the two of us, we'll figure things out. I just, I don't know man, what am I supposed to do with wings?"

A spark of mischief shines in Cas' eyes as he leans forward to whisper in Dean's ear.

"You fly."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Which brings them to now two years after they bonded, eighteen months since Dean sprouted wings, and only eight months since he was able to tuck them into the celestial plane. 

The first few months he'd been confined to the bunker, simply learning how to walk and do regular daily activities with wings attached to his back. They were huge, the golden feathers just short of trailing the floor behind him. Sam of course was fascinated and as soon as the shock wore off, he was badgering Cas for information. He often sat in on Dean's "training" sessions, though in the beginning they had mostly consisted of meditation and were very boring. 

After he managed enough control to walk around without knocking over everything in a three-foot radius, Cas deemed him capable of at least getting out at night for a few of the easier hunts. Dean had never been so happy to gank a ghost. Cabin fever had set in hard, and Dean was itching to get his hands dirty.

Despite all of the meditation, strength exercises, and patience on Cas' part, it had still taken almost a year for Dean to be able to shift his wings so that they were no longer visible.

Even with this new found skill and eight months of practice, Dean struggled and found it exhausting, so when he was at home he just left his wings out on display. Castiel seemed to appreciate that a lot more than Sam did. His angel husband was always finding an excuse to pet or card his fingers through Dean's feathers.

One big plus they had discovered during their extensive training was that Dean could now see a manifestation of Cas' wings without his eyes melting out of his head. And they were absolutely beautiful. A dark inky black with an iridescent shine to them that reflected the light as he moved. Dean was quite taken with them.

Not today, though. While normally watching Cas flying through the air with his wings spread wide in flight would send a thrill down the hunter’s spine, today the sight had a much different effect on Dean. Standing alone, he watched Cas with a sick feeling in his stomach and sweaty palms at his side.

Cas, with all his vast knowledge and experience and many years of existence, had decided that in order for Dean to become more attuned to his wings so he could keep them hidden without the strain on his body, the hunter should learn to use them. 

As in learn to fly. 

_Yeah, fuck that._

Cas' voice blooms in his mind, "You can do it. I have great faith in you."

Dean shakes his head and can't stop his mind from replying, "Nope nope nope. No fucking way, Cas."

Dean doesn't even realize he's shut his eyes until he feels a cool breeze against his face followed by the warm brush of Castiel’s palm along his jaw.

"Dean, look at me."

Reluctantly, he cracks his eyelids open, and as naturally as breathing, he falls into the too blue of his husband’s stare. Cas brings his other hand up so he's cradling Dean's face, and the hunter wraps a hand over each wrist, leaning into the touch.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" The earnestness of Castiel's voice is almost heartbreaking. 

Dean thinks of everything they've been through over the years. All the lying, the good intentions gone bad, the bickering, jealous fighting. He thinks of all the times they've saved each other, all the times they watched each other die without admitting their true feelings. He thinks about the sight of his soul and Cas' grace dancing together in their room at the bunker. He thinks of every kiss, every touch, every "I love you" finally spoken.

He stares into Castiel's eyes and knows there is only one answer he can give.

"Yes. Yes Cas, I trust you."

Castiel's face splits in a blinding smile, and Dean's heart swells with pride. There was once a time when his angel didn't smile, and every one Dean is able to pull from his husband feels like a hard won victory.

Cas leans forward to whisper in his ear. "Look down, love." 

The angel doesn't let go of his face though, just keeps smiling, but it's softer now more fond. Dean's eyebrows come together in a furrow but he glances down. His breath immediately seizes in his lungs, fear gripping him, his body going stiff and heavy, his hands locking down tight where he's still gripping Cas' wrists.

They're easily fifty feet off the ground.

"Dean, you _can_ do this. You said you trusted me? Well trust me when I say I will always, _always,_ catch you if you fall. Take a deep breath and concentrate, feel your wings, remember they are a part of you."

Locking his eyes with Cas, Dean gives a small nod and breathes in deep, focusing on the heavy weight of his wings. His angel's been right about everything else so far, and if Dean wants to get back to his normal hunting routine, he's going to have to learn to hide his wings without becoming exhausted. As is, he's been sidelined to research and after-dark grave digging. Sam had even banned him from regular hunts that didn't involve civilians, too worried about word getting out of Dean's new bond to the wrong people or creatures.

Dean tries to relax and let his jumbled thoughts quiet down. He can do this. He's a Winchester, for fuck sake. Stretching out first one wing and then the next, shivering at the sensation of wind brushes through his flight feathers, Dean swallows down his nerves, draws his angel into a soft kiss, before finally letting go of Cas. 

Cas leans in to press one last chaste kiss to Dean's forehead before he also lets go, and the hunter starts to fall. Dean slams his eyes shut and concentrates _hard_ on the link to his wings. It takes a lot more thought than controlling any of his other limbs, but he _can_ feel them and they _do_ respond. 

His golden wings snap open to attention and lock him into a slow glide through the air. Dean's concentrating too hard to enjoy the moment but Castiel's low chuckle and amused voice in his head telling him to " _Look, Dean!"_ has a cautious excitement churning in his chest. Dean doesn't answer though, just shakes his head. If he opens his eyes, Dean can't be sure he won't break the hold he has on his wings.

Castiel's voice fills his head again, this time the tone more firm and a little urgent.

"Dean Winchester, open your eyes right now."

It's that hint of urgency that has Dean's eyes finally snapping open to take in the sight of the ground coming up to meet him at a rapid rate. He's not dropping as fast as he would be in a free fall but his speed is still well above what it should be for a landing. From the moment that his angel let go, Dean's been gliding down in wide circles, but now that the ground is getting closer and closer, he's suddenly realized he has no idea how to actually _land_.

"Cas!" The panic in his voice is evident even though Dean isn't sure if he spoke the word outloud or yelled it directly into his angel’s head.

Suddenly, his husband is there on the ground, his great wings tucked along his back and his arms up waiting for Dean to fall into them. He slams into Cas, but his angel stands solid as his arms wrap around Dean to hold him firm against him.

Dean's shaking and he knows he must look as pale as a ghost, but Cas is laughing and spinning him in circles.

"You did it, Dean! I'm so proud of you."

Kisses rain down on his face, and as Dean settles, his fear starts to be replaced with a joy he can feel bubbling up and out of him. He starts to laugh and can't stop, like getting off a roller coaster or realizing you made it out of a hunt alive and untouched. Relief floods through him, and he clings to the sturdy frame of his husband. 

He did it.

_He_ did it.

It might not have been pretty and it may not have been perfect, but Dean used his wings. Pulling back, he gives Cas a wicked smirk.

"Let's do it again."

Castiel throws his head back with laughter, his own smile so big it shows most of the gums along his top teeth. Dean's heart swells with affection. He can't believe that this beautiful creature in front of him exists and that he gets to be the lucky son of a bitch that gets to keep him.

It's at that moment that Dean feels something give way inside him and he knows that everything is going to be ok. That even though this wasn't what he had planned for his life -- falling in love with an angel, bonding for life, growing wings -- things would work out. He would get back to his old life of hunting, he'd spent the years he could with Sam knowing his brother will be waiting for him in Heaven, and Cas would be by his side always. 

Together they could tackle any obstacle, overcome any problem. This is Dean's life now, as crazy and weird as it is, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. 

Not even for pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
